


Close your eyes to what you can't imagine.

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Series: Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends. [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho may or may not be addicted to Changmin and Changmin may or may not be addicted to wine and Yunho. Set before Panic and patch me up, but can also be read as a oneshot i guess.(Though reading panic and patch me up before or after would make sense.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes to what you can't imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> And once again i was too lazy to read through it more than once so there may be some grammar mistakes or mistakes in general really.

Yunho is sitting in his newly bought Mercedes s-class cabriolet outside the gates of the Shim mansion. His eyes are dwelling on the window that shows a nice glimpse of Changmin’s room. It’s big enough to see a figure lingering by the glass.

The housekeeper lets Yunho through the gates, after a short exchange of words over the intercom system.

He parks the car in front of the mansion as the gates closes behind him. He doesn’t bother with locking the car. If anyone managed to steal his car when behind this security system Yunho believed they almost deserved it.

He folds his aviator sunglasses and sticks then into the chest pocket of his baby blue shirt and greets the housekeeper who’s keeping the door open for him.  
She’s new, or at least Yunho believes her to be new because the housekeeper who usually greets him is quite a lot older. Then again Changmin had just turned 16 and was in all probability seen as a young adult by his father by now. Meaning no need for a housekeeper with nanny skills. Meaning a cheaper employee. Meaning more money for investments.

A businessman indeed, Yunho thinks to himself as he walks up the stairs.

The door leading to Changmin’s room isn’t closed and by the way Changmin is leaning against his piano, facing the open door, Yunho is pretty sure Changmin knew it would be him.

The housekeeper probably told him.

“New car, huh?” is what Yunho is greeted with as he closes the door.

He nods and moves towards the authentic egg chair standing in the corner of Changmin’s room. He crosses his legs and makes himself comfortable, sliding further down the chair than he normally would when in company.

“Dad thinks the g-class lacks class,” Yunho scoffs. Yunho has never cared a lot about class and he’s quite happy with his SUV. “, so he gave me an s-class for my birthday.”

“It’s nice.” Changmin says, “my dad gave me stock for my birthday.” There’s no hint of jealousy in his voice, it’s more a slight hurt so far hidden that it’s barely there.

 

“Stocks are great investments Changminnie.”  
Changmin shrugs and quickly changes the subject.

“I can’t believe you’re 18 now though. You’re getting so old.”

“But you’re getting old as well! There’s only 2 years between us Changminnie.”

Changmin puts his hands in his pant pockets and the fabric of his black turtleneck stretches over his chest.  
He walks towards Yunho and with grace ends up sitting on the olders thigh.

“I’m just saying that you’re basically an adult now. Shouldn’t you be out there looking for something serious and maybe a bit more legal.”

“According to Korean laws we’re both legal actually.”

“Shut up i was trying to make a point.” Changmin places a soft kiss on Yunho’s lips. He rests his hand on his cheek as well, letting his thumb brush his soft skin as he looks softly at Yunho.

“You watch too many movies.”

“Will you still love me when i’m old and- wait I’m sorry, that’s your line.” Changmin’s face scrunches up and Yunho is prepare for one of his laugh attacks, but his face returns to normal and instead he gets up from Yunho’s thigh only to turn around and straddle him in the best way possible on the egg chair. Their lips meet in a kiss. This time it’s a bit more needy and when Yunho can’t feel Changmin’s teeth against his lower instead he can feel the wet heat of his tongue.

Arousal rushes through their bodies, and Changmin slides down from Yunho’s lap and kneels on the floor in front of the chair. He zips down the zipper and lets his fingers slide over the fabric covering Yunho’s erect member and just as he’s about to attempt pulling Yunho’s chinos off, Yunho grabs Changmin’s hands. Changmin looks up at Yunho, caught off guard, but Yunho just stands up, pulling on Changmin’s arm in the progress. Changmin takes the hint and follows Yunho to the bed. The nicely made sheets wrinkles as the pair end up in a mess of arms and legs in the middle of the big madras.

Changmin might believe he hasn’t been growing much age wise, but the way he hovers slightly above Yunho as they undress each other makes Yunho aware of how much he has grown since they first got to know each other. Even though he’s still thinner than Yunho, his chest seems fuller than a few months back. He still carries a few layers of baby fat, but as their bodies move against each other, Yunho can feel the strength in his arms and the hidden muscles of his stomach.

But what’s even more grown about Changmin is his mind and Yunho isn’t sure if that’s a good or a bad thing.

***

Yunho stays the night.

Changmin’s father is away. Business. As usual. And the housekeeper won’t say a word. They never do.

However when Yunho awakes he’s lying alone in the bed. He wraps himself up in the comfortable heat for just a second longer, before getting out to put on his boxers and mindlessly steal a sweatshirt from Changmin’s walking closet before engaging his search for Changmin.

Even though it’s a big house, the task isn’t difficult. Usually if Changmin isn’t to be found in his room he’s found either eating in the kitchen or seated in the living room. And that’s exactly where Yunho finds him.

Even though Changmin’s back is turned to him he can make out that he’s lying on the leather couch, wrapped up in a blanket, watching some drama accompanied by a glass of what Yunho believes to be red wine.

Yunho takes a seat in the leather chair right next to the couch, but only after grabbing the half full bottle of red wine placed on the glass table.

“Does your father ever notice his fine wine disappearing every time he’s gone?”

“If he notice, then he probably doesn’t care.” Changmin retorts, and there’s a bitter truth in what he says that makes Yunho wish he hadn’t asked.

“I care though. Are you drunk?”

Changmin looks at Yunho for a short second and shrugs. He takes one last sip and puts his glass down.

“I won’t drink more if you tell me why you’re wearing my new acne sweatshirt.”

Yunho just grins and pulls off the shirt, baring his soft chest.

“What sweatshirt?”

Changmin rolls his eyes and watches Yunho bring away the bottle.


End file.
